We are One
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: What if Yuzu didn't reach the station at all? What would've happened if Yuya and his counterparts truly became one...? Then, truly, everything will fall to the darkness... Yep, an alternate ending to episode 92. Once again, headcanon version, so you've been warned. And this story should hopefully give a reason as to why Yuzu thankfully appeared when she did...


**Okay, after watching the subs of episode 92, this just had to be written! Once again, it's AU, so be warned.**

 **What if Yuzu didn't arrive in time when the four Yu counterparts were about to "become one"? With my crazy imagination (and plot bunnies), a computer, and rewatching the entire series (okay, that last part didn't happen), here is the FINAL RESULT! Also, this is a little shorter than the other stories (although, it still exceeds my 1000 or more word limit).**

 **You can sue me now... XD**

* * *

The event happened in an instant. Everything went crashing down in that one second, that one moment. Both reason and common sense were thrown out the window forever, now replaced by an air of fear and...darkness.

They were all left in shock as the four dragons on the fields continued to resonate to each other, their screeches and roars overlapping in the air. It was as if they were communicating to each other in another language...or, rather, they were calling to each other.

The roars were getting louder and more desperate, and some almost believed that a freight train was coming from afar. They were in a train station after all.

Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion strained their trapped bodies against their chains, their mouths wide open and their heads pointing up into the ceiling. They howled and roared continuously, sounding like a couple of feral animals caught in a hunter's trap, their body language showing fear and panic of something.

Clear Wing and Starve Venom did the same, crying out into the air with a sense of terror and anguish, nearly screaming upward into the sky. The residents within the place watched with confused thoughts and worried glances at them.

The four dragons were all absolutely scared of something, but of what? Even Barrett and the Obelisk Force had no clue of what was happening. They could only watch in fear...

 _"We have waited...for this day..."_

However, everyone stood in shock, their minds in utter trepidation as the three boys...the three look-alikes...started to chant in a low tone, acting under a trance of some sort. It was an unnerving sight; but it got worse when a dark aura started to cloak them, an aura nearly as black as the shadows that followed them.

The chanting continued, their voices getting slightly faster and more forced with each spoken syllable. The dragons continued to roar, their necks stretched long and their heads erect, pointing up to the sky. A dark suspense was building quickly in the room, and everyone felt a bitter cold in their spines because of it.

 _"It is time for our revival...revival..."_

The words had changed. Everyone held their breaths apprehensively from this.

Darkness started to form in the previously clear night sky, being cloaked with swirling clouds. An ominous tone was felt in the air, flowing through it and flooding into their bodies with its cold essence. Their minds told them to get out and away from the growing danger, but the residents tried to ignore it, their eyes too fixated on what was happening.

Then, a black hole started to form in the sky above them, all sorts of colors flowing and cycling around it in a fast manner. Yellow, blue, green, and purple...

 _"We will become one...we will become one... **we will become one**..."_

Time started to slow around them. The four dragons then gained a dark aura like their masters and simultaneously roared once more; this time, however, they truly sounded like one entity. It was an utterly terrifying sound.

One of the boys started to walk towards another one, their eyes now completely whited out and giving a bright colored glow instead. They continued to chant, their voices growing deeper and more menacing. Something was very wrong with them...

And this time, the bystanders no longer wanted to know what was happening, but their bodies refused to move at their minds' command. They were frozen, shell-shocked at the event. They tried but they couldn't move...

 ** _"We will become one...WE WILL BECOME ONE..."_**

The darkness thickened around the boys and the four dragons, creating some sort of shell or blanket around them. It was an unnatural sight; and in their hearts, everyone knew it.

 **" _WE WILL BECOME ONE..."_**

The voices and roars started to mix together into one sound, deepening to an even lower level. The colorful clouds continued to swirl and spin faster around the black hole, enveloping more and more of the sky around it. The boys' eyes then all flashed brightly...

 ** _"WE WILL BECOME ONE!"_**

Terror engulfed their hearts, their eyes widening in horror of what was unfolding before them: a bright light engulfed the boys and their dragons, followed by a roar so intense and powerful that it shook the boundaries of the entire world, signaling the arrival of an ancient evil entity. The darkness in the sky and clouds immediately lightened up to a foreboding bright crimson...

Then, a large shadow appeared from the light, grating a black claw across the ground, leaving deep scars in the concrete. Its red eyes stared at the other inhabitants in the station with disdain and wrathful intent, its mind utterly bent on revenge and destruction.

It opened its mouth...and all time stood still in that moment.

Owari, the black dragon of destruction...has returned.

* * *

 **Yep, I'm leaving it at that. I know...I know...it's really short. But sometimes, short is good. Plus, when I say the story must exceed at least 1000 words, that includes the author notes as well. XD**

 **Anyway, this sorta follows my headcanon one-shot, Beginning of the End, in case you didn't get the "Owari" hint. Then again, this wasn't my greatest work (the ending felt a little rushed to me), but I do hope you guys liked it! :)**

 **As for my Voice of Freedom, I'm still working on the duel between Group 2 and the Obelisk Force team. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten my (only) ongoing story; I'm just taking a slight break from it. Plus, I do like writing these one-shots...it's so much fun, as long as they aren't _too_ dark...**

 **With that, thank you for reading this (very short) story, so please follow, favorite...or, if you press that little review button at the bottom, you get a free virtual Yugioh Arc V plushy! I have a whole closet of them, so yeah, don't worry about me (besides, after the incident with the DP plushies, you're more than welcome to take more than one).**


End file.
